


Fantasy Battle! Thumb vs. Thumb

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Crack, M/M, Ridiculousness, Thumb Wars, oil wrestling, tiny zero mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Anybody else remember that Drama CD with the oil wrestling?... 
Because I do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KamuiWithFangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuiWithFangs/gifts).



> For the prompt, "Hands."

It was really very unfortunate that refusing to play counted as unsportsmanlike behavior. 

Lelouch hated to lose and the only thing soothing his frayed nerves was that  _ Suzaku  _ is who beat him. Still, he wished he could turn and walk away each time the knightmare pilot grabbed his hand and initiated a wretched  _ thumb war.  _

There was no winning against thumbs as strong as Suzaku’s. There was no wiggling away from that grip. Even Lelouch’s advanced reach could not combat the flexibility of Suzaku’s fingers. 

It felt horrible to lose again and again, and if not for the smile it brought to Suzaku’s face, Lelouch would have thrown a fit and put an end to it long ago. Curse his weakness for the people he cared about.

But now, Lelouch had a  _ plan.  _

* * *

Suzaku’s excited laughter was Lelouch’s only warning before his hand was seized, “Prepare yourself, Lulu!”

Violet eyes flashed, “I already have.”

Suzaku blinked in surprise, but continued as normal, reciting a little rhyme and then pressing his thumb over the top of Lelouch’s.

Whose thumb slipped easily away.

“What?”

Lelouch took advantage of Suzaku’s brief moment of disbelief to make an attempt at pinning Suzaku’s. It broke the spell, and then Suzaku tried again.

And failed again.

“What is that on your thumb?!”

“Oil, Suzaku!”

_ “Oil?”  _

“Yes!” Lelouch laughed in victory when Suzaku failed yet again to pin his thumb, Lelouch’s slim finger easily slipping away when Suzaku’s couldn’t get any traction. 

But Suzaku was never one to give up and after several tries, he figured it out. He wrapped his thumb around Lelouch’s just the right way that Lelouch couldn’t bend to escape.

Lelouch foresaw this.

And that was why he was ready with his pointer finger, nail painted with a tiny rendition of Zero’s mask, to intervene.

“Lulu, what are you doing?!”

“Winning!”

“That’s against the rules!”

“There are no rules when Zero’s involved!”

_ “That’s not a good thing!”  _

But Suzaku didn’t forfeit or refuse to play, just as Lelouch never had before. His lone thumb battled fiercely against Lelouch’s two fingers and honestly, it was kind of pitiful how hard Lelouch still had to try to win, but he did. 

With pointer and thumb wrapped securely around Suzaku’s, Lelouch Lamperouge claimed victory.

And there was nothing in the rules that said he ever had to let go after he did.

Not that Lelouch would have listened to them if there were.


End file.
